1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to pneumatic playballs, and more particularly to a playball operable in any one of three modes, in one of which the ball can be thrown, kicked and bounced, in the second of which the ball is tethered and can then be punched back and forth, and in the third of which the ball casing acts as a carry case for small articles.
2. Status of Prior Art
A standard oval-shaped football is made of an inflatable, high strength inner bladder and a outer casing formed of heavy leather, rubber or flexible plastic material. The bladder is provided with a valve so that it can be inflated with air, the valve automatically closing to retain the air in the bladder. Made in a similar fashion are spherical soccer balls, volley balls and basketballs. In these standard balls, the bladder is molded to assume, when inflated, the same shape as the outer casing.
In the process of play, standard sports balls of the pneumatic type are tossed, kicked and bounced, the balls being capable of withstanding very rough handling. While such balls are not regarded by adults as unduly heavy, they represent an intolerable load to a young child. Moreover, a standard inflatable athletic ball tends to produce a "hand sting." This effect arises when the ball which has a hard casing is caught by the bare hands while moving at high velocity.
While small children are attracted to conventional athletic balls and enjoy watching adults play soccer, football and other ball games, in the hands of a small child these athletic balls are heavy and dangerous.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,382, discloses a pneumatic playball that has the configuration and appearance of a standard pneumatic athletic ball such as a football or basketball, yet is much lighter, and therefore when in the hands of young children, it is far safer to play with. And despite its light weight, the ball is exceptionally strong and can withstand rough handling.
This patented pneumatic play ball includes an outer casing of non-stretchable fabric material having a closable opening therein, the configuration of the casing depending on the nature of the ball. The casing encases an ordinary balloon whose stretchable rubber skin, when unconfined, is capable of being inflated to assume a generally globular form, the balloon having an air-passage neck or stem making mouth inflation possible. In its uninflated state, the balloon is inserted into the casing through the opening, the neck then projecting out of the opening.
After the confined balloon is inflated by blowing air through its neck to cause the skin of the balloon to stretch and conform to the inner surface of the casing, and to assume the same configuration, the stem is knotted to seal the balloon. The knotted stem is pushed under the opening which is then closed, whereby no portion of the encased balloon can be extruded from the casing when the ball is bounced or kicked or otherwise subjected to external forces.
Balloons are commercially available in large as well as in small sizes, so that it becomes possible to create a pneumatic ball of the type disclosed in my prior patent in, say, a 14-inch diameter size or larger, this size being greater than that of the standard basketball or soccer ball. And in such large ball sizes, the fabric casing must be dimensioned accordingly. The present invention exploits large-size outer casings, so as to render the ball operable in more than one mode.
A significant advantage of a playball of the type disclosed in my prior patent is that it can be collapsed when not in use. When, therefore, a child takes this ball to the beach or to a play area, the playball in its collapsed state takes little room when placed in a carry case loaded with clothing, toys and other items being brought to the play area by the child.
The less a child is called upon to carry, the lighter is the load imposed on him. Also, since children are often careless, the more articles a child takes to a play area, the greater the likelihood that he will lose one or more of these items before the day is out.
If, therefore, a child is given a conventional open-sack type of carry case for transporting a playball and other items to a play area, not only does one run the risk that some of these items will fall out of the case without the child being aware of this happening, but he may also forget where he put this carry case on the beach or in the play area. Accordingly, the risk of loss can be reduced by cutting down the number of items borne by the child, and particularly by doing away with the need for a separate carry case.